New Chapter
by RyleighGood
Summary: I remembered all the foster homes I have been through and how every foster home would be so annoyed when I have a bad dream or a nightmare some of the foster dads I had would beat me up and tell me to not have a bad dream again. All those memories lingered in the room with Stef by my side.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, so first off I just want to give you all a heads up that I am a newbie here, and I never wrote stories or anything before. I would really appreciate it if all of you would help me improve that by leaving me some good reviews to make myself better in ways. I'm going to write about The Fosters and it will mainly focus on Callie and her moms. I will start from scratch, the day she met the Fosters till I want to stop I guess. It's not going to write the same exact thing that happened in the fosters there will be some different details and I will add up some stuff that didn't happen. "It's not a Braille story".

PLEEEEEEEASSSEEE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE LEAVE UP SOME REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND HAVE FUN !

\- CHAPTER ONE

Callie's POV

We were all walking to our bunks until 4 girls approached me and started beating the hell out of me. It hurt so much that after a while I couldn't feel my body from how numb it was. I tried resisting them at the beginning but I knew there was no point of doing this because they are 4 and I'm one. No one tried to stop them until one guard came and stopped them. Bill my social worker was here by now. He figured that he has to take me out to a foster house temporary until he can find me a permanent one. Im bored of not being in a place for more than 5 months, I'm always moving from place to another and my life is so unstable. I would really love to live like a normal teenage girl but that's not me. I have to be hurt all the time and I should be an unstable girl because i'm unlucky. I was scared where would Bill take me again, I have been into so many bad foster homes and all of that, I got used to it already but i'm tired I just wish that someone would beat me up until I die and then I might go to heaven because I was treated so unfair in my trip to this world. I just didn't want Bill taking me some where I will be terrified and scared in. I wanted to cry, my face had bruises and wounds but I knew that I have to stay strong, because I am always strong and i'm always the good girl that could handle everything that comes in her way no matter what it was. That's what people think because thats what I show. Bill came with a women by his side. I knew that when she looked at me she was terrified and would change her mind directaly, it didn't matter to me anyways because it's not like their house would be any better. I would probably be bullied and with no food or anything.

Lena's POV

Bill called me he told me about this young lady that had to be fostered until she find a permanent home, Bill is our family friend and I wanted to say no but I couldn't because I don't want him to be looking for people everywhere, so I asked him If I can see the young lady. Bill took me to her and when I first saw her to be honest I was scared because her face had wounds and I knew she was trouble. But as soon as she spoke I heard her tiny voice I knew she is in the wrong crowd. So I decided that I'm going to take her with me but what about Stef I haven't told her I tried calling her but she didn't answer.  
" Who are you ?" said Callie  
" Hi, I'm Lena and I'm going to be fostering you until you find a permanent house young lady do you mind ?"  
" Well it's not like I have a choice I have to" Callie said  
" What's your name? " I asked her  
" Callie" she said  
" You have a beautiful name Callie. Are you ready to go home with me ?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded but I knew she was not very pleased with what's happening with her. The car ride was so quiet, neither of us said anything. When we went inside the house I led Callie to the living room where Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon was sitting and introduced them to Callie.

" Hey guys! This is Callie." I pointed out to my kids " This is Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon. Jesus and Mariana are twins by the way, we adopted them when they were 8 and Brandon is my partner's biological son "  
"Nice to meet you" said all of my kids, I knew they were shocked by what they are seeing but they couldn't say anything because Callie was here.  
" Who's this" said Jesus  
" She's gonna be living with us for a while so she's your foster sister temporary," I said. Jesus raised his eyebrows in shock and nodded.  
"Cool, Welcome to the family foster sister." he said. Mariana giggled but stopped after she saw the serious look on my face.  
" I'm gonna go make dinner who's helping me today, " I said. No one answered me for about a minute but then Callie said  
" I can help you "  
" Okay sure come with me, " I told her with assured looks.

Callie's POV

The car ride to the Fosters house was so quite I thought Lena was going to say something but she didn't. When we arrived at the house it looked so nice and it was so warm, I liked it instantly but I was scared that they are going to treat me bad and beat me up like every foster house I was in. I was welcomed by Lena's kids, they seemed nice until Jesus spoke up and I thought that he will be bullying me all the time. I thought that Mariana will be assisting him too. I didn't want to sit with anyone I just wanted to sleep and be out of here. Finally, Lena asked if someone could help her with dinner and I was like this is my chance I'll go help her instead of sitting with those two idiot twins. I went to the kitchen with Lena, It was very awkward. She asked me if I could chop some onions which I did.  
" What are you making for dinner" I asked  
" Lasagna, Do you like it ? " she asked  
" Yeah, I guess. " I told her. I stared at Lena while she put the Lasagna in the oven and set up the table. I was wandering in my own thoughts. The Fosters looked so happy and I knew that it was their masks they are putting on like every other foster house I have been. I was wondering when will I see their real faces. I won't be shocked when I do anyway. I was interrupted by Lena's voice.  
" Come on kids dinner is ready!" Lena said I jumped from my place because her voice scared me since I was wandering. She knew that her voice scared me so she instantly apologized. Everyone on the table was so loud and talking about how their day went and what happened in school. Until an unfamiliar face was standing beside Lena.

Stef's POV

It was a very long day at work and I couldn't believe when I could get home so I can sleep and cuddle with the best person in the world Lena. For my surprise when I got home this young lady was sitting at the dinner table with my kids and Lena, I thought she was one of my kid's friends.  
" Hey folks, " I said as I approached Lena and kissed her  
" Hey Mom " I heard my kids voices " Hey babe, " Lena told me. There was a girl staring at me and Lena, I can see by her looks that she's confused. Not the first look that I have seen being confused.  
" So you're dykes" the girl said. Jesus looked at her and said  
" Well they prefer the term people, but yeah they are gay" I was proud that our son could defend us.  
" And who's this ?" I laughed at how awkward the situation was and stared at Lena.  
" Oh Stef, this is Callie and she'll be here with us for a while until she can find a permanent foster house." said Lena  
" Oh yeah! " I was shocked I couldn't believe that Lena made this choice without asking me but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to argue with her in front of the kids.  
" Welcome Callie, I hope you find your permanent house as soon as possible" I knew instantly what I said was stupid it felt like I was hoping she could leave our house as soon as possible but that's not what I meant.  
" Mhhhmm Yeah thanks, I hope so too. " Callie said.  
After dinner, I decided to talk to Lena about this situation so we went to the front yard to talk about it.  
" Why didn't you tell me that you're getting her," I asked  
" Honey I called you several times but you never answered," Lena said  
" You could've left a message" I told her  
" And say what? That I got her" she told me  
" Honey, what do we know about this girl? We're letting her into our house, what about our children? and what happened to her face? " I asked Lena  
" She got beat up in Juvie" Lena said  
" IN JUVIE !" I said.

Callie's POV

Dinner was so ridiculous I was put in a very awkward situation I should've never said the word dykes but I didn't know what other word to use. By this time I just wanted to be in bed and sleep and just die. After dinner Stef started talking to me about the things that I should be doing.  
"The curfew on a school night is seven, you have to take permission from Lena or myself before leaving the house, also you'll go to school while you're staying here,  
Lena is the Vice Principal of Anchor Beach Charter School all the kids go there" I knew every word she was saying because I have been to so many different foster homes and all of them say the same thing.  
" Where do I sleep" I asked Stef  
" Excuse me " Stef said. I knew by now she was shocked by my reaction  
" It's not my first time in a foster home, where do I sleep? " I was so tired and I just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Lena engaged in and told me  
" Let me show you " We went to the living room and Lena got a blanket and pillows.  
" One pillow or two?" she asked me. I looked at her and said nothing cause I didn't feel like talking, so she decided to leave them both.  
" I left some towels for you in the bathroom and do you have a toothbrush?" she asked. I thought that this is a very stupid question to ask, where would I ever get a toothbrush from.  
"No I do not have a toothbrush. How would I have gotten a toothbrush?" I said  
"Ok Callie, we're on your side. You could take it down a notch, okay?" Lena said. Every foster home said the same thing so I really didn't believe what she was telling me.  
" Yeah !" I told her  
"Bill was talking about Jude earlier, who's Jude? " Lena said  
"Listen when I got into Juvie.." we were interrupted by Stef, she handed me a pajama and told me that she can wash my clothes so I can wear them tomorrow, and then she left.  
" Yeah so you were saying" Lena said  
" Never mind " I said. Lena then left and I decided to get into the bathroom so I can have a shower. It was a never ending day to me I was so tired and worried about Jude, my brother what is he doing, is he fine, is his foster dad beating him. I was not by his side, I was always there for him and I would always get beatin up instead of him cause I dont want him to be hurt. I hope he's doing fine.

Mariana's POV

This girl is so crazy she talks about everything that gets into her mind, I can't believe she called my moms dykes, I felt like killing her at the moment. I was heading down to the kitchen to take some of Jesus's ADHD pills since everyone should be sleeping by now, but for my surprise Callie was right behind me, Ughh I was so damn right about this girl, I hate her.  
" What are you doing?" Callie asked  
" Nothing I just have a headache and I'm taking some aspirin." I said looking at her and hoping she won't find out that I'm taking Jesus's pills.  
" Oh yeah! Okay." She said. I don't know if she believed me but I hope she did I can't get in trouble. Mom's will kill me if they find out, and I don't want to be grounded anyway. I went back into my room put Jesus's pills in a tissue and I put them in my back pack. This Callie girl I hope she's out of here soon, she shouldn't be here I don't want her. I was so tired that I went to sleep directly when I put my head on the pillow.

Callie's POV

I don't know if I should be telling Stef and Lena about what I just saw, this could be dangerous for Mariana but If I tell them, Mariana will hate me forever and that way even if she wanted to bully me I'll stop her by bringing up how she took Jesus's pills. Would Stef and Lena believe me anyways or will they believe their beloved princess, its probably choice number two they will never believe me. I went to the couch and laid down, I knew that I was not gonna sleep until I think about Jude and what he was doing. I was awake for hours I guess until I finally slept thinking about Jude. I woke up at 4:00 A.M by someone tapping me on the back and telling me it was okay. I had no idea who it was and why were they doing this until I finally opened my eyes and saw Stef on the floor by the couch hugging me and telling me it's okay. My body was shaking and I was sweating. I was having a nightmare but I never noticed that I was having one since I have one mostly every day. I pulled back.  
" I'm fine" I whispered  
" No you're not fine love, you're not. " Stef said  
" I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up, Please don't do anything to me" I said.  
I remembered all the foster homes I have been through and how every foster home would be so annoyed when I have a bad dream or a nightmare some of the foster dads I had would beat me up and tell me to not have a bad dream again. All those memories lingered in the room with Stef by my side.  
" Baby I won't do anything to you, I'm just gonna comfort you" Stef said.  
" It's alright I'm good I promise please don't send me away" I was hallucinating at that time and I was just in the mood of the foster homes that I had been in, none of them was good to me.  
" Love, I won't send you away just because you had a bad dream, It's okay love, breath" Stef told me and she was getting closer to me and then she hugged me. It felt so damn good and I felt so safe but once again I remembered that if I do one bad thing they will just throw me out so I decided to pull away because I didn't want to get used to being loved and then be left out like trash. I went back to sleep but Stef was studying me over the other couch I guess until I slept because I remember seeing her all the time when I was trying to go back to sleep, maybe I was hallucinating again.

Thursday 7:00 A.M.

I heard someone waking me up and I knew from the voice it was Lena.  
"Hey Callie, wake up honey it's time for school, you better get a chance to shower before the bathroom is all full" Lena said I really didn't want to open my eyes because as soon as I heard Stef's voice in the background I remembered last night when I was hallucinating and I didn't want to face it, but I knew that I had to wake up.  
"Okay I'll be right up" I said whispering in a sleepy voice.  
"Hurry up" Lena said as she approached the kitchen getting breakfast ready for all the kids.  
" Okay" I murmured. I got up after probably five minutes and headed to the bathroom until I realized it was being used by someone.  
" Dammit" I said  
" Watch your mouth young lady" Stef said as she went downstairs  
" Ahhhemmm" I muttered after realizing it was Stef. I was hoping she wouldn't talk about last night because I really didn't want to talk about it, not in fifty years. I was tired because last night I couldn't sleep thinking about Jude. I knew that I had to go get Jude no matter what. I tried searching for anyone's phone so I can use it to connect with Jude. Finally, I found Brandon's phone in his room, I took it because I knew Brandon is in the shower. I dialed in Jude's foster dad number because I knew by now he should be sleeping and Jude will be up.  
" Hey Jude! How are you ?! are you okay? did he beat you up ?" I asked Jude hesitating that someone would hear me.  
" Okay, Jude I will try getting you tonight alright don't worry I won't let you stay in that man's house I promise Jude" I closed the phone immediately because I heard some footprints.  
" What are you doing in Brandon's room?" Jesus asked  
" Uhhmm, nothing I was just gonna ask him something but I didn't find him" I told him. I wished that he didn't know I was using the phone.  
" Okay" he said.  
"C'mon Everyone breakfast is ready come downstairs" Stef's voice echoed in the house. We had our breakfast and got ready for school. We arrived at the parking lot of the school and I was shocked by the mesmerizing view of the sea on school.  
" WOOW! Is this what you call school. I would accept living here ! " I said  
" Believe me its very hard not like every school you might go to" Brandon said. I was looking all around that I couldn't answer Brandon until I was interrupted by Lena.  
" Callie, why don't you let Brandon show you around. Your first class will be with Timothy so Brandon you know where to take her."  
" Okay Mama" Brandon said. Everyone else has disappeared by now.  
" You know you don't have to show me around if you don't want to" I told Brandon  
" Mhm no I still have 10 minutes before I can get to practice before the bell" Brandon said  
" Okay, Cool thanks" I said.  
Brandon showed me around until we got to the music room. " This is the music room" Brandon said.  
" It's nice" I told him  
" Yes it is, and I should be practicing by now"  
" Oh okay I'm sorry, what do you practice for? "  
" Piano"  
" Oh thats cool, okay i'm gonna sit here I promise you won't notice me here I'll be so quiet"  
"Okay" Brandon said. By now he was playing piano and it was so good, I liked what he was playing. My thoughts were still with Jude I thought that I had to go get him now before anything happens to him. Brandon was interrupted by a girl and they started kissing.  
" Hey Talya" Brandon said after they finished kissing  
" New student?" Talya asked  
" Oh yeah, Talya this is Callie my foster sister she'll be going to Anchor Beach with us. Callie this is Talya my girlfriend"  
" Nice to meet you" I told Talya while shaking her hand. We were interrupted by the bell and everyone had to go to class by now.  
" Hey Talya why don't you take Callie with you to Timothy's class, she has Timothy too" Brandon told Talya  
" Okay sure, come with me Callie" she said. We went to class and I couldn't wait for lunch time so I could go get Jude. Hours passed by and finally it was lunch time


	2. You're not disposable

Hey guys I'm starting a new chapter since I saw that the number of views is actually high enough to start a new chapter, thank you so much for your interest in reading my story and I hope that you are all having fun reading it. Again I do not own the Fosters but I wish I do. LOOL!

CHAPTER 2

Callie's POV

I hate how my life and Jude's is all so messed up. I wish I can fix it I try my best to not let Jude down and always be there for him. I have always been by his side when he wanted me. When I look at my bruises everywhere on my body I just remember the time we spent with fake people that hurt us all the time and when I look at my bruises I feel pain. I don't want Jude to feel vulnerable so I do everything in my power to get all the beatings instead of him. He never got beaten up except once. I couldn't save him and I blame myself for it all the time. It was a school day and Jude was supposed to be home sick. When I got back from school I found him on the kitchen floor covered with blood. For a moment I thought that I lost him forever and I was so afraid to see if he was alive or not, until I got all the courage I've got and saw if he was alive. I was so relieved when I saw him breathing. When I asked him why he got beaten up he told me because a plate slipped out of his hands and shattered into pieces. I blamed myself on this for years, and from that day I never left him alone except for today again. Memories from the past were traveling in my head when I finally heard the last class bell ring. I didn't have the chance to go during lunch time because I was interrupted by Lena asking me all those questions about how my day was and what's my thoughts on the school. I rushed into my locker and grabbed my books and walked outside. Thank god Lena had to stay after school to do some stuff. For my surprise I found someone waiting for me right at the door.

"Callie!"

"What are you doing here? GO AWAY" I yelled

"I miss you Callie I just wanted to see how you're doing"

"I don't want anyone to see you around here and I don't want to see you either so leave me alone please" He started getting closer to me and he held my fist so tight it hurt me as I was resisting. My heart was pounding so fast and I was trying to fight the situation I was in.

"Hey! Get away from her" Brandon came running and threw a punch on him. I was shocked Brandon could do that but glad someone helped me. Brandon started fighting the guy and I came in between them quickly to stop them from fighting. Thank god nothing happened to Brandon's face or else I should've had to get Stef and Lena involved in this and I totally didn't want this to happen. I watched as Liam got in his car and disappeared as his tires were squealing and smoke surrounded the air.

"Who's this?" Brandon asked approaching me

"Do you have to know?" I asked Brandon rhetorically

"Well I think I do because I just got into a fight with this guy"

"That's my old foster brother Liam"

"And why did he come here? What does he want from you?"

"I don't know he was just saying that he missed me and stuff" I asked hoping that Brandon won't ask me anything anymore.

"And where are you going?" Brandon asked

"I have to go somewhere"

"What makes you think I won't tell Lena that you're going?"

"I don't think you're an ass"

"Seriously where are you going? If you don't tell me I'll go tell Lena"

I hated that he was controlling me but now I have to tell him because I have to go get Jude from that man as soon as possible he could be in danger.

"I'm gonna go get my brother Jude from his foster dad" I told Brandon

"Are you CRAZY! You can't do that"

"But if I don't get him right now he might get killed"

"KILLED! By his foster dad? Are you serious?"

"This man is crazy I got beaten up by him and he beat up Jude once. And that's why I ended up in Juvie! Because of him. I smashed his car with a baseball bat so he could stop beating us up" Brandon froze as he was trying to swallow what I just told him.

"Don't tell anyone about this alright. I have to go get him" I assured to Brandon

"Okay, but I'm going with you" Brandon said

"No you're not"

"How are you going anyway? Do you have money?" He asked. I stared at him helpless because what he said was true it was a long ride and I didn't have money.

"Okay, but no texting your moms or anything alright?"

"Okay"

"Promise?"

"I promise" I thought that Brandon was a good guy not like his other siblings. I was not scared when I was with Brandon maybe because he is my age and we understand each other more than grownups. We went in Brandon's car and he drove to the place I told him to. When we arrived at Jude's foster house it was 6:00 P.M.

"What are you gonna do now?" Brandon asked

"I don't know, but I have to get Jude out of here"

"Okay I know that but how?"

"I'm thinking. Shut up" We kept thinking for about an hour and protesting about how to get Jude out of the house until Brandon said

"I have an idea, I could ring the doorbell and ask the man for the bus station and then you can go get Jude from the backyard. How about that? "

"Well it's the most reasonable out of all. Sounds good to me" We got out of the car and I went to the backyard as Brandon ringed the doorbell.

Lena's POV

I went home after the long day at work I knew that I had chores waiting for me at home too. I was already tired but it was only 6 when I got home. I got meat out of the freezer so I can do some spaghetti with meatballs. I got up the stairs to check up on the kids.

"Hey Jesus, what's up bud?"

"Hey I'm just doing some homework" Jesus said I didn't know whether to believe him, Jesus never gets his work done until I ask him too. I went into Brandon's room but found no one.

" Hey Mariana, what are you doing hun?"

"Nothing I'm just texting my friends"

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes I did"

"Okay good, have you seen Brandon or Callie?"

"Nop"

"Okay thanks babe" I was worried now it's 6:30 and the curfew on a school night is 7:00 P.M. I hesitated whether to call Stef or wait for a bit before I do knowing that there is still half an hour to the curfew. I went downstairs to make dinner.

Thursday 7:00 P.M.

"Hey love" Stef said. I was shocked to see her I thought she was going to come at 8:00 and now that the kids are not here she'll definitely get mad that I didn't tell her. I texted Brandon millions of times and had no way to reach Callie.

"You don't seem to happy seeing me" Stef said

"Oh nooo of course I'm happy to see you I was just not expecting you now"

"Where are the kids?"

I paused before I could tell her where they were "Mariana and Jesus are in their rooms"

"What about Brandon and Callie?"

"I don't know" I told Stef hoping she won't get mad I haven't told her

"What do you mean you don't know"

"Brandon is not answering his phone and I have no way to connect with Callie she does not have a phone" I told Stef waiting for her reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me before that Lena?!"

"Well hun I just didn't want you to be worried because there was still time for the curfew and I guessed they will be here by that time." I told Stef trying to explain to her why I haven't told her and wishing she would get what I was explaining.

"Remember those apps we put on the kid's phones, I guess we can use it now to see where Brandon is" Stef told me. I felt too stupid that I didn't think of that before and making Stef worry.

"Omg I totally forgot about the apps, check it" Stef opened her phone looking where Brandon was with a shock on her face. I was scared now by how she reacted to where he was.

"What is it?!" I questioned Stef

"He went to North Park" Stef exclaimed as she took her keys in rush and started her way out of the living room. She was probably going to go get him.

"Stef where are you going?" I yelled at the leaving Stef but never got an answerback, I had no doubt she went after Brandon, but what about Callie where is she? I had no chance to ask Stef about Callie.

Stef's POV

Those kids are really out of their minds. What the hell was Brandon doing in NORTH PARK! NORTH PARK! This was not a joke and Brandon will be in trouble for going there. Should I call Mike, I asked myself. What am I going to tell him _Oh hey Mike our son Brandon is in North Park doing God knows what!_ After making up my mind I figured out that I have to call him he's his dad at the end and he'll probably help me out finding him. After half an hour we got to North Park to were Brandon was. The breeze from the air made me have goose bumps but my blood rose to my brain and I guess I had super red cheeks from how mad I was. We stood next to a one story house in a really bad neighborhood, the house from the outside looked so messy and all the windows were covered in curtains. I found my way to the backyard as I approached it, I already called for assistance just in case we needed some. I looked around me to see if I could look inside of the house. I found the back door as I walked to it I made sure my steps was slow and careful as I didn't want to alert any one. Mike was already standing next to the front door and waiting on me to get in so he can too. I froze in my place after I saw Brandon, Callie, and some other boy having a gun pointed out to them from the back door. I didn't realize that Callie was with Brandon. I got my gun out smashed in and asked the man to put his gun down. Mike got in from the other side and the man was now surrounded by me and Mike and I heard sirens approaching so he had no way of getting out he had to surrender.

"Put your gun down" I shouted "I repeat put your gun down" The man slowly put his gun down and I looked around to see if the kids were safe. Callie looked at me with apologizing eyes and was hugging the boy now and he was crying so much. I was about to get so mad at her and Brandon, I couldn't believe Brandon has done something like this he had always been a good boy never did he do something bad. Mike handcuffed the man and took him out. We got out of the house and stood out. I was ready to give my lecture to the kids although I knew they were scared and didn't want anyone to already tell them what they did was a very bad thing.

"What were you guys thinking when you came here, this man had a gun and one of you could've been shot if I hadn't come in right at the time. I sounded like I was yelling but it was not really a loud shout.

"I know mom I'm…I'm sorry I promise this is the last time" Brandon exclaimed

"IT BETTER BE" I shouted this time. Callie was very quiet and hadn't said a word she was very shocked and looked like she would have a breakdown any moment so I didn't really push.

"Who's that boy" I asked looking at Callie

"My brother" Callie answered followed by "Look I know I'm sorry I should've told you before coming and you could've got me my brother but I was scared you will never take it for granted and I couldn't leave Jude there anymore" Callie said in a low and kind of hesitant voice when she was talking to me. Tears were already forming in her eyes and if she says one more word she will probably burst into tears so I didn't say anything.

"Get in the car Brandon and take Jude with you" I bossed Brandon

"Look Callie I know you're concern about your brother I get it" I was interrupted by her

"No you don't know and you can't know what Jude or I was dealing with in this house! I was beaten up nearly every day so you can't really understand. You know I get it if you say that you don't want me because I know I already been in trouble so many times but please keep Jude, he's a good boy I promise" Callie broke down in tears and I just saw how vulnerable she was and I couldn't leave her because I knew if Mariana was in a bad situation no matter what Jesus will be rescuing her for sure. I couldn't blame Callie for being scared for her brother but I wish she had told me it would've been less dangerous. I know that I should comfort Callie because she had no one by her side and I couldn't just turn myself out and leave her.

"You are not disposable Callie. We will not leave you and you're coming with us, both of you" I told Callie as we got in the car and drove off. I couldn't get it out of my thoughts how the gun was pointed at MY KIDS, I was actually scared something would happen to Callie too because I liked this kid I actually did I knew she had something special in her. I wished it was all a nightmare.

Jude's POV

I heard the doorbell and was running to open it thinking that it was Callie until my foster dad yelled at me to finish my work. Here she was, Callie finally showed up. I thought she was never gonna show up or something bad happened to her. I saw her getting in from the back door as she went in and came to get me, our foster dad was already alerted and we ran fast but then he got out a gun out of his back and the guy that was standing at the door was already in. Jim Pearson, our foster dad, locked the door and led us to the middle of the living room where we all stood together. I was scared but I knew that Callie was by my side and whenever she was with me nothing would happen to me. In a couple of minutes someone from the back door barged in and it was the police. A blonde lady in a braided bun approached her way with a gun in her hand and another policeman was covering the front door as they approached towards the man asking him to drop his gun down. A few moments later Jim dropped his gun and was now lying on his tummy with handcuffs on his wrists. The policeman took him out of the house and blonde police lady led us out of the house next to her car. It was not a police car and as soon as she started talking to the boy and then Callie I knew she was someone Callie knows. I didn't try asking who the lady was because Callie looked to me with assured eyes when the lady asked Brandon, as she called him, to take me inside the car. I knew that we are safe when Callie looked at me with those eyes. The car ride home was very awkward and no one said a word, so we heard everyone breathing. Callie was hugging me all the time until we got home. When I saw the house it looked very big and nice. I felt like we are gonna be safe in this house.

Lena's POV

Thursday 9:00 P.M

I was worried by now, I called Stef 10 times and left messages but she never answered any of them back. I was about to call again when finally I heard the door opening. I rushed to the door and saw Brandon, Stef, Callie, and some other boy he was definitely younger than Brandon and Callie, he looked 12 or something like that. As they went in Stef hugged me and I knew something bad had happened.

"What happened" I asked as we all approached to the living room. I got no answer back but Stef was looking at me I knew that she will tell me but she was just taking a deep breath. She doesn't want the kids to be around so she can talk freely.

"Brandon could you all go to your room for a bit" Stef looked at Brandon, I'm happy I was right it makes me feel like I do know Stef. I was scared what she was going to tell me but I had to know. The kids made their way upstairs as Stef started explaining.

"I found them in… in..in Callie's old foster house in North Park" Stef started telling me as I heard her with shock, and I was so ready to ground Brandon for doing this and Callie. "When I got there I found a gun pointed at Callie and the kids, that little boy is Callie's brother his name is Jude" Stef continued

"Why did they go to her old foster house?!" I exclaimed waiting an answer from Stef

"Well Callie wanted to get her brother from there, but she didn't know how to tell us so she decided going on her own and Brandon drove her there and helped her" she continued "We took Jim Pearson to the police station for now and we'll see what will happen later. You know we can't leave Callie and Jude right?" Stef stared at me

"But she got Brandon almost killed Stef! I can't believe you are saying this" I looked at Stef's eyes but I don't know if the thing that I said is coming out of my heart, it's not because when I had to choose whether to take Callie or not from Juvie I decided to. So I think Stef couldn't leave her and her brother suffering.

"Lena, I just… I just couldn't leave her you had to see the way she looked at me and how she was crying she had a breakdown she felt miserable already. When I looked at her I remembered Jesus and Mariana, if any of them was in danger they will risk their lives to save each other and that's what Callie has done she sacrificed herself to make sure her brother is okay. I can't turn my back on her" I was kind of shocked with what I heard from her I thought she really didn't want them but she feels a connection with Callie I can feel it. I wanted to talk to the kids because the last time I saw them they all had pale faces and they might be hungry too so I called them downstairs. I hugged Brandon and Callie and the little boy.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them. They all nodded and none of them talked one word because they thought they are in trouble. "Are you hungry" I continued

"I am" Brandon said

"Okay" I led Brandon, Callie, and Jude to the kitchen as I took out the leftovers we had from the spaghetti and meatballs and put it in the microwave. I was taking out the plates to place them on the dinner table and looking at Jude. He looked nervous and a little bit scared so I decided to talk to him to make him feel safe and welcomed.

"How are you Jude?" I looked at him making sure not to feel sorry

"I'm good thank you for asking" Jude answered as he was looking at his plate scared to look at me

"I'm sorry I made you live all of this" Callie looked at me with tearful eyes making sure she looks as strong as possible but no matter how hard she tried she never felt that strong after what she lived today, I'm sure it scared her so much and she really meant it when she said she was sorry from the deep of her heart.

"I'm not gonna say its okay because it's not but I'm glad nothing happened to any of you and we will have a talk with the two of you just not tonight I know you are tired already" I looked at Callie and Brandon while saying this to make sure they clearly understood me.

Thursday 10:30 P.M

I didn't know where to put Jude while we only had one big couch in the living room and its barely fitting Callie not because Callie is big but the couch is sure not comfortable for two sleeping on it. I went to check on Stef so I can ask her where Jude should be sleeping. I looked at her lying down on the bed looking very tired. I really wanted to comfort her and make her feel better but no matter what I do nothing will get the picture of our kids with a gun pointed at them out of her head.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you hun but I don't know where to let Jude sleep" I told Stef not really wanting her to be bothered.

"Uhmm I really don't know do you want me to get the mattress from the garage?" Stef asked me feeling as tired as ever so I didn't want her to do that now because she's already giving up on sleep.

"No I don't want you to get tired I'll figure out something else you can go back to sleep"

"Why don't you make him sleep right here on the couch it looks like the best thing to me and tomorrow we will get the mattress out of the garage what do you think?" Stef started at me as if she's begging me to say yes so she can sleep her exhaustion out.

"Okay sounds like a good idea" as I walked to Stef kissing her and looking at her while she went under the covers that are covering everything of her but her face. I went downstairs to were Callie and Jude was so I can get him.

"Uhm Jude is it okay if you sleep upstairs on the couch that is in Stef's and my room and tomorrow we'll get you the mattress out of the garage so you can sleep next to your sister what do you think?" I looked at Jude noticing that he already slept and probably got into a deep sleep

" Jude already slept but it's okay I'll figure something out I can sleep on the floor with a blanket under me for today" Callie told me but her back will be killing her if she did this and she had school tomorrow so I didn't want her to feel tired tomorrow when she wake up.

"Okay then you come upstairs and sleep on the couch I already made it and its ready so you can sleep right away I'll be waiting for you upstairs" I said as I rushed so she will have no way but to go upstairs. I didn't want her to say no. I went to my room and dug under the blanket seeing Stef half asleep. She looked at me as Callie knocked on the door.

"Come in" I told Callie as she found her way in and sat on the couch

"You know I'm truly sorry I really wasn't thinking any of this would happen" Callie said

"We'll talk about this later Callie but now make sure you sleep well alright. Good night" I laid my back on the bed and shut my eyes.

"Good night" Callie said doing the same thing.


	3. Nightmare

OMG!!!!! Thank you guys so much for the nice reviews and the number of views and visits is really so high I will keep posting a chapter every 3 days to a week maximum. I will try my best to keep posting new chapters.

CHAPTER 3

Jude's POV

Friday 3:00 A.M

I woke up finding myself on a couch covered with a blanket in the living room and Callie was not here. I was scared they did something bad to her or they beat her up, Callie was always by my side except when she gets beaten up. I started looking for her downstairs but found no one. I wanted to go upstairs and look for her but what if they see me and beat me up too. I thought about it for a couple of minutes and then made my way up the stairs. I walked slowly and carefully trying not to make anyone hear my steps. I looked and there was 5 doors, and I didn't know which one to look in first. I looked around and one of the doors had the name Mariana on it, so I was guessing she would not be in that room, I walked to the other door and it was the bathroom, the third door was a guy's bedroom it was a bit messy and a guy was sleeping in his bed but no one else was there. I still had 2 bedrooms to check in, I guessed that one of them was Lena and Stef's bedroom, how was I supposed to get in their rooms. I was so scared and my heart was pounding so fast. Where is Callie? I asked myself. I heard someone's door open and I tried running somewhere to hide in but it was too late she already saw me. Lena looked at me and I thought that this is the end I'll be beaten up now.

"Jude, what are you doing here?" Lena asked with a whispering voice so she won't wake up others. I stuttered while I was trying to speak which made it obvious to Lena that I was nervous and scared I just want to know where Callie is and if she was okay.

"P…please don't beat me up I will go back to sleep"

"Omg Jude I would never beat you up what are you talking about" Lena said as she walked closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I…I…I was just…just looking for Callie"

"Callie is sleeping on the couch in our bedroom because there was no other space to sleep but tomorrow we'll get her the mattress from the garage don't worry about her she's fine" Lena told me with a calm voice making sure that she won't scare me while she talk

"Okay, I'm so sorry I woke you up, I won't ever do it again I promise" I looked at Lena in fear

"Jude no matter what me and Stef would never beat you or Callie this is a very bad thing to do and you should feel safe here" Lena said

"Okay thank you" I looked at Lena's eyes and they were very honest and true.

"I'll take you downstairs come with me" Lena took my hand and walked me downstairs. We went to the kitchen.

"Are you thirsty hun?" Lena asked. I nodded my head and she made her way to the fridge and got the water and then got two cups. She started pouring water in the cups, then handed me the cup and took one for herself.

"What makes you think that I'll beat you up Jude?" Lena asked

"I don't know it's just that I don't feel safe anywhere anymore, I'm always scared when Callie is not by my side because when she is she make sure that nothing happens to me. We were in very bad foster homes and Callie would always get beat up instead of me, I feel very bad about myself when she does that. She has bruises all over her body" I felt safe with Lena she seemed like a good person and a good mom. I wish I had a safe place and good parents to take care of me and Callie.

"Oh my god, Jude that is a very very bad thing, I can't believe you had to live this. I'm so sorry and I promise that you won't feel that way here" Lena said as she walked to me and hugged me trying to comfort me because tears formed in my eyes and slipped out of me eye. She continued "Why would they hit you or Callie, like what was the reasons?"

"Sometimes because a plate slipped out of our hands or a cup fell, if Callie was one minute late they would beat her up with the cord or a belt. It's just over the silliest mistakes" I looked at the cup making sure not to have eye contact with Lena.

"I'm so sorry you had to live this Jude, you should be loved and not beaten up, you have to feel safe here, okay?" I looked at Lena that was crying right now

"It's okay, you're a good person don't cry" I told Lena wiping a tear of her cheek. Lena laughed and hugged me again, this time tighter than the one before. The hug felt really good and I didn't want her to let go. She hugged me for about a minute and then she said

"Let's go back to sleep, I bet you're tired" Lena took me to the couch tucked me in and gave me a goodnight kiss on my forehead. I can't remember when was the last time someone hugged me, other than Callie.

"Good night" I told her as she disappeared leaving her scent behind.

Stef's POV

Friday 7:00 A.M

I woke up trying not to remember what happened last night to my kids. I can't get the picture of the gun pointed at them out of my head. It keeps popping in my mind. I looked at Lena kissed her on the forehead then looked at Callie who was has given up herself on sleep and looked like she doesn't want to wake up at all. I didn't want to send her or Brandon to school but I knew if I did that they will think we're not mad anymore. I walked up to Callie and felt the urge to give her a kiss on her forehead too, but I was afraid she would wake up and she doesn't like anyone being close to her anyways. I went downstairs and then to the kitchen made myself a coffee and sat on the stool when I saw Lena coming to me and sat beside me on the other stool. She looked at me for a while and then she placed her head on my shoulder we wanted to stay like this forever but eventually we will have to get ready and get the breakfast ready for kids, I didn't want to eat anything honestly I was feeling nauseous since yesterday. I was not going to work today because I can't leave Jude alone and Lena will do the papers to get him in school by tomorrow. Lena started making breakfast as I continued my coffee and helped Lena with the breakfast and made my way to our bedroom to wake up Callie. As I got in I didn't find Callie on the couch I looked at her in the bathroom and found her throwing up.

"Callie!!" I called to her "What happened love" I walked to her as I grabbed her hair with my hand and rubbed her back with the other. I felt really bad for her she couldn't breath when she was throwing up and then she started gagging.

"I'm fine, don't worry I just felt the urge to throw up" Callie looked at me and went to the sink to wash her face and mouth I followed while looking at her afraid she's getting sick

"Callie, why would you feel the urge to throw up are you sick?" I asked her putting my hand on her shoulder but I wish I didn't when she jumped out of her place and backed up slowly. It's just a habit that I have I always put my hands on my kids shoulders but I guess Callie didn't like it. "I'm sorry I scared you Callie" I said after hearing Callie let out a sigh

"I'm not sick" Callie said as she made her way out of the bathroom and to the couch "You don't have to worry" she continued

"What do you mean you just threw up out of nowhere?" I asked angrily

"Why do you care anyways?!!" Callie exclaimed as she took her clothes and went to the bathroom again to wear them

"Well I bet you're fine" I mumbled to myself as Lena approached and was getting ready as well

"Where is Callie?" Lena asked. Before I could say anything Callie was out of the bathroom with the same pair of jeans she had on the first day she came and some other shirt I bet she borrowed from Mariana. "Oh there she is" Lena said as Callie continued her way out of the room as fast as she could not saying anything. "What's wrong with her baby?" Lena asked

"I don't know she threw up when I went upstairs to get ready I thought she got sick well she might be but she didn't want to say anything she just took her clothes got ready and left" I was explaining to Lena as I heard a door shut very hard. I ran downstairs and looked out of the window seeing Callie running. I was very angry she was acting up this way, I went back to the bedroom were Lena was

"Did she leave?" Lena asked

"Yes, and she has to face the consequences of this I guess she burst at me and now she left the house without asking!" I told Lena looking into her eyes

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now, I think we want them to trust us Stef"

"Okay but at least we have to tell her that she can't be doing this and that this house has its rules"

"Okay baby we will tell her this when we talk to her about last night, let's just give her time" Lena looked at me and kissed me

"Tell me if she's at school or not, alright?"

"Okay i'll make sure to let you know" Lena said. Everyone woke up ate their breakfast and then made their way out of the house like a crew one after the other, looking at this daily made me feel blessed with my family even if it was not perfect Lena kissed me before making her way out. I went back in and then to the kitchen so I can fix the mess that happened with breakfast it was disastrous but that's what it looked like everyday. After about an 2 hours Jude approached to the kitchen

"Hey, what's up bud?" I asked

"I'm fine thank you" Jude told me

"Come sit on the stool"

"No it's okay i'm alright thank you" he looked at me and stared for about a minute when he finally decided to ask "Where is Callie?"

"Callie went to school Jude"

"Oh okay so she's going to school, thanks for telling me"

"Okay Jude are you gonna thank me all the time!" I told Jude as I looked at him and let out a small chuckle, Jude smiled and shrugged

"Do you want to have some pancakes Lena made them and they are so delicious" I told Jude making sure to be as friendly as possible

"No I want Callie" Jude said, I went closer to him and rested my hand on his shoulder, and to my surprise he had the same action that Callie had a while ago and I decided to never have contact with them until they feel comfortable with it, but to Jude it made him jump more and made his face pale. He then raised his hand and pushed his eyebrows "Don't hit me"

"Jude I would never hit you baby, you are okay here" I looked in confusion but making sure to make Jude feel safe and calm

"You were about to push me!!" Jude kind of yelled and was backing up slowly

"Nooo Jude I would never push you I would never do such a thing!" I told Jude with a soft assuring voice

"I want Callie, please take me to Callie!!!" Jude started crying I wanted a way to make him feel better but I didn't know how I wanted to soothe the little boy but nothing would make him calm right now except Callie

"Okay listen bud what if we call Lena and tell her that you want to talk with Callie do you think that's something you would like?" I asked Jude hoping that this would stop him from crying and that Callie was in school

"Yes, I want to talk to Callie" Jude exclaimed

"Okay I'll call Lena" I picked up my phone from the table and dialed Lena's phone number

"Hey love, Jude here wants to talk with Callie do you think you could take the phone to her" I told Lena hoping she would not ask further questions

"But Callie is in class right now Stef" Lena said

"I know that love but Jude wants to talk to her" I told Lena hoping that she would understand what I was trying to explain but i'll text her when I end the call and tell her what happened

"Okay I'll call you when I get to her class alright?" Lena told me

"Okay thank you love" I told Lena as I hung up and looked at Jude that stopped crying "She will get to her class and then call us okay Jude?"

"Okay" Jude let out a sigh of relief. I wrote a message to Lena and told her what had happened and she replied to me saying that she understood what I was trying to explain. A few moments later I got a call from Lena I answered put the phone on speaker and gave it to Jude quickly, Jude took the phone and started talking to Callie

"Hey Callie"

"Hey Jude, what's up bud why did you want to talk to me"

"I want you Callie"

"But Jude i'm at school right now when my classes end i'll come to you as fast as possible alright buddy"

"But i'm so scared Callie"

"You don't have to be scared Jude there is nothing to worry about no one will do anything to you, and if someone would've wanted to do something I would've never let you stay in that house alone, you know that"

"But you couldn't save me once what if you don't save me this time too?" what does he mean when he said you didn't save me once I was so curious to know why Jude doesn't trust us

"But Jude you know that house was not safe at all but I promise that this house is safe no one will beat you up this time alright, okay they might treat us bad but they will not beat us up okay? Now I have to go back to class don't do something stupid and stay on the couch till I get back you hear me and don't ask for anything, even if you're hungry when I come i'll take care of you" Callie told Jude and my eyes widened when I heard all those words from her, she knows that we won't beat them but she still doesn't trust us that much. How could she tell her brother not to ask for food when he's hungry I was interrupted by Jude when he tapped my hand and gave my back the phone

"Thank you" he said

"Jude you know that you don't have to listen to your sister, you can eat whatever you want when you're hungry and you can feel safe here, I promise you that no one here will ever touch you or do anything that makes you sad" I told Jude as he sat on the couch and looked at me with guilty eyes, he didn't want me to hear the conversation he had with Callie but he had no other choice. I wondered how Callie was saying this with Lena by her side maybe she wasn't. Jude didn't answer and I knew that it will take us a lot of time to make these kids trust us.

Callie's POV

I woke up today on the worst nightmare ever, I usually have frequent nightmares all the time but this time it was Liam I don't usually get nightmares about Lia except after I see him or think about him I hated the idea that he scares me cause I don't want him to scare me he doesn't deserve it and i'm stronger than getting scared of him. The fact of seeing that nightmare made me nauseous and my stomach was upset I ran to the bathroom putting my hands on my mouth to stop myself from throwing up everywhere when I finally reached the toilet and let everything in my stomach out there was barely anything to begin with so I was dry heaving most of it but only little liquid came out. After a few moments Stef was by my side now rubbing my back and making me feel better as I got up to the sink and started washing my mouth and face when Stef suddenly put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed gently but I wasn't used to anyone touching my shoulder except when they wanted to push me or hit me so I was scared for a moment I knew we were safe in this house but the flashbacks never got out of my mind and it made me jump whenever someone got in contact with me i'm just not used to it. I snapped back at Stef which was now shocked with my actions she didn't want to scare me. I took my clothes and wore them then made my way out of their bedroom and out of the house too, I just wanted to disappear because I felt embarrassed and I hated the fact that I was so vulnerable and that's why I snapped at Stef I didn't want her to think that i'm weak. I walked to school not really wanting but didn't want to get more in trouble I got to school right at time and went to my second class when Lena came to my classroom and was talking to my teacher while she looked at me, I guessed that she came to talk to me about how I snapped at Stef and if I was okay. Lena gave me the look to follow her and so I did until we got out of the classroom

"What happened?" I asked as Lena was still walking and I followed her kind of running to catch up with her she didn't answer me so I kept walking with her silently until we got to her office "Jude wants to talk to you" Lena commanded by the way she was talking I thought she was mad at me and it was an order more than a statement. I was worried about Jude too why did he want to talk to me I hope he's okay

"Why? What happened to him? Is he okay?" I asked Lena waiting for answers but instead she just handed me the phone and it was ringing now "Can I go talk to him alone?" I asked hoping that she would say yes but she gave me a nod and I was outside now. I talked with Jude and then went back in the office and gave Lena her phone thanked her and headed back out when Lena stopped me

"Wait Callie" I stopped and looked at her waiting to say something but she was probably waiting an answer from me

"Yeah?" I nodded assuring to her that i'm listening to what she's saying but she was kind of hesitant until she finally said "Nevermind, get to class we'll talk later" I left her room and there was 20 minutes till class end so I decided to get some air and then head back to class as I made my way out to the beach and sat there for good 5 minutes until I headed back in and bumped into someone as I approached to the door.

Lena's POV

I took Callie out of class and made her talk to Jude and then she asked me if she can talk to him outside and it made me curious, what were they talking about Callie looked intense when she was talking she came back and handed me back my phone I really wanted to talk to her about what happened with her and Stef this morning but I told Stef not to talk to her how am I supposed to be doing that so I dismissed her and got up out of my seat and out of the office but when I saw Callie walking she didn't head to class so I followed her when I was stopped by a teacher who was asking how I was and opened a little chit-chat but I wanted to see where Callie was so I quickly told the teacher it was nice talking to you and ran to find Callie but I couldn't my only chance was to see if she went to the beach I headed there and as I was about to step outside I bumped into Callie

"Aren't you supposed to be in class young lady!" I told Callie

"Yeah, but I just came out to breath in some air it was just 5 minutes and I'm off to class now" she said with a calm strong voice maybe to show me that she wasn't lying

"Okay go to class now!" I ordered looking straight into Callie's eyes letting know that I was mad. The day passed by and when it was time to go home everyone was by the car waiting for me to come I was just late 15 or 20 minutes talking with some teachers and grabbing my stuff, again Callie was not here. Where does this girl go for heaven's sake!! I told myself I was really angry this time she always leave without asking anyone or even saying and we had to have a talk with her and this should be today!

Stef's POV

12:00 A.M

It has been at least 2 hours since Jude talked with Callie he haven't got out of that couch at all not even to go to the bathroom or to drink water I was kind of worried because he looked like he could really use the bathroom right now and his lips are so dried up he could use some water too. Callie is not coming home in at least 4 hours and he can't stay like that for 4 more hours. I sat next to him but made sure not to come so close to him so I won't make him feel uncomfortable and wanted to start talking to him and convince him to go to the bathroom "Okay bud so you don't want to eat I understand but don't you even wanna go pee?" I asked with a soft voice he didn't even look up at me and he kept his daze on the cup of water that I placed next to him half an hour ago but didn't even drink one sip.

"No, I'm fine" he said I knew that I had to make a way to let him go to the bathroom

"Are you a liar Jude?" I asked in a teasing way, Jude furrowed his brows and looked at me with a shake in his head "Then why are you lying?" I continued

"I'm not lying" he said with a hesitant voice knowing that he just did

"You just lied to me, you know that I can detect the liers as soon as they lie?"

"How?" Jude asked widening his eyes open

"It's because i'm a cop and I know when people lie so I know that you really want to use the bathroom right now and I know that you're hungry and thirsty but you don't want to do anything because Callie asked you not to but it's not fair right? She is probably having lunch now and eating when she asked you not to! Plus she never said that you can't use the bathroom right?" I asked teasingly hoping that this technique might help a little bit with Jude knowing that he is only 12 years old and he probably didn't want to be called a liar

"I guess so" he said as he shrugged and got up running to the bathroom I smiled at him knowing that finally something worked I hoped that now he will eat too or I will have to find some other technique. Jude went back to the living room and sat where he was sitting in the first place he looked at me and gave me a slight smile.

"Does that mean you will eat now?" I asked enthusiastically hoping that the answer will be yes I was guessing he will say no but to my surprise he just shrugged and took the cup of water that was in front of him and started sipping from it until there was not even a single drop in it and then he looked and me and said "I'm not a liar" I looked at him and gave him a small nod and a smile to assure to him that I believe him as I rushed to the kitchen and did something very quick for him to eat before he changes his mind. I made him some eggs and the aroma in the room was filled with that smell and it made me hungry I poured some milk and quickly called Jude to come to the island as he came I quickly pointed him to the stool that I put the food next to and told him to eat

"Come on buddy I made you some eggs they are so delicious and I made myself one so you don't have to eat all by yourself" as I gave him a wink and a smile. He bit the first egg and then realized how hungry he was and started eating faster and faster

"Woaahhh slow down love I don't want you to choke and drink some milk" I ordered Jude and he barely listened to me I was so glad that he is finally eating and that he didn't listen to what his sister told him. I knew by now when Callie got home I will ask her to stop scaring her brother because this will not work and they were not dangerous people.

4:00 P.M

Hours passed by and I figured a way to let Jude choose a movie and watch it together so time can pass by and we shouldn't wait that much for the others to come. They should be home in a couple of minutes now when I suddenly heard a knock on the door I knew it was not Lena because she had a key and all the kids had one anyways they will be coming with Lena I went up and opened the door.


	4. Truth

Hello guys, I know that the storyline is going slow and there is not much of action in it but I promise it will go better and better by time. If you want you can give me ideas to write about and I'm open for that I'll write everything that sounds reasonable. Thank you so much and have a good time reading, hope you enjoy it

 **IMPORTANT NOTES FOR THE STORY**

 **CALLIE DID GET RAPED BY LIAM BUT SHE WILL KEEP SOME SECRETS OFF THE FOSTERS THAT THEY WILL LEARN LATER ON**

 **AND CALLIE WILL BE ADOPTED WHEN JUDE IS WHICH MEANS THAT DONALD JACOB IS HER REAL FATHER**

 **If there is anymore notes that I will do different than the storyline that happened i'll keep you updated but anyways i'm not writing the same exact things**

 **And again I do not own the fosters 3**

Chapter 4

Stef's POV

4:00 P.M

I reached the door handle and opened it seeing Callie in my face she looked exhausted, tired, and bored without saying anything she got inside and to the living room where Jude was supposed to be in her mind and so she found him watching the movie that we picked together and laying on the couch with popcorn and a blanket covering his legs. She walked up to him and sat beside him on the couch and wrapped him in her arms he didn't seem super excited to see Callie, I thought he would jump into her arms but I guess he was thinking about what I told him Callie noticed that he didn't hug her back or do anything to make her feel he was happy so she drifted back and then cupped Jude's face in her palms and tried to make him look in her eyes but he didn't he just stared down at her hands

"Jude what's wrong?" Callie asked Jude who was not interested with what Callie was saying and just fidgeting on the blanket that I had put on him "Hey Jude talk to me" she continued but still no answer Jude then looked at me while I was standing in the foyer which leads to the kitchen and stairs and at the same time opened to the living room so whoever was standing in the foyer would see the living room I gave him a nod and left to the kitchen to make sure I could still hear them but gave them the privacy they want. When I got there I tried all I could to listen to what they were talking but I failed because there voices were so low and very hard to be detected, later the kids started filling the house and everyone came in to say hi to me when Lena's figure was there too but kind of looking angry.

"Hello my babies, how was your day?" I asked to all the kids giving them each a hug and a kiss as I approached Lena and gave her a peck on the lips and sat on the stool grabbing her hand to sit next to me.

"Moms can I go to Lexi's house tomorrow?" Mariana asked looking at Lena and me

"What for?" Lena asked as she got up to the fridge and got out a water bottle opened it and started drinking from it. From Lena's answer I knew for sure that she was super angry

"We'll discuss it with mama Mariana" I looked at Lena rubbing my hand on her back and looking her into the eyes trying to tell her to calm down. Mariana hugged me and said that she was going to get some homework done, now that I was alone with Lena in the kitchen I decided to ask her what was wrong

"What's the matter love? Why are you angry?" I asked Lena as I stood up and cupped her face in my palms she looked at me and said "Let's go upstairs" as she grabbed my hand and walked me upstairs to our bedroom clearly because she didn't want anyone to hear our conversation she would always do that when she wants to talk without anyone overhearing us she sat me on the bed

"It's Callie!" she said I looked at her in confusion and then she continued "she's driving me crazy, she doesn't listen to us nor does she do anything for her sake… and...and I just can't take the idea of you and Brandon in that house with that gun pointed at you it makes me feel sick and I can't get over that Callie was the reason behind that" now with a tear fleeing from her brown beautiful eyes I couldn't help but look at her in shock because I never thought that Callie was behind this I looked at her and wiped away the tear on her cheek

"But that's my job Lena, you know that it's nothing new" I said to her

"I know… I know but I don't want to admit it to myself I always think of you getting cats out of a tree or sitting behind your desk working on some sort of papers" Lena now cried

"Isn't this a little insulting that's what firefighters do I am a cop and that's my job Lena" I looked at Lena teasingly making sure that she would understand that Callie had nothing to do with that

"But she took Brandon with her I mean something could've happened to either of you I really can't look at her without getting the scene stuck to my head" Lena said again knowing that she shouldn't be saying this but she can't get over the idea

"Love please don't do this you know it's not her fault and she didn't force Brandon to come with her it was a choice that he made so we can't blame her on everything" I assured to Lena hoping that this would be the last thing to say we had to wrap things up now and talk to both Callie and Brandon about last night. We made our way downstairs and found all the kids in the kitchen nook and some on the stools either on their phones or doing homework I looked up at Lena and she nodded to me when I started to talk

"Brandon could you follow us please we got some things that we need to talk about" I looked at Brandon who now stood up and was following us he was nervous obviously and he knew what we wanted to talk about

"Have a seat love" I pointed at the empty couch for Brandon to sit on while Lena and I sat on the two single couches. I took a deep breath before I started talking

"Okay Brandon, so you know that what you did last night was a complete mistake?" I asked Brandon

"Yes hundred percent I would never do such a thing again it was completely idiotic" Brandon said as he was fidgeting with his hands

"Okay we guessed that and that's why mama and I decided not to ground you or anything since you already know that what you did is something bad" I looked at Brandon with one raised eyebrow and he looked at me quickly then at the coffee table that seemed to amuse him. Well to be honest most kids find furniture amusing and fun when it comes to talking and things like that

"Okay you can go now and can you call Callie please?"

"I'm so sorry moms really I didn't know any of this was gonna happen" Brandon said with tearful eyes but was trying to stay strong but I know my son he would probably have a breakdown all on his own

"It's okay buddy we both know now that you won't do such a thing again" I walked up to Brandon and pulled him into a hug and quiet sobs started coming out I knew he needed this right now and I couldn't leave him struggling on his own. A few moments later he went out and then Callie came I knew this talk would be way way harder than it should be first thing we didn't know Callie and second we don't know how to have a talk like this with her but I prepared some things to say

"Have a seat Callie" Lena said and Callie did what she was told and now sat in the place Brandon was sitting in

"Uhm… so… Callie you already know what we want to talk about right?" I asked Callie which was looking at her hands and avoiding any eye contact with us

"Uhm last night ?" She asked as if she didn't know but she did know better than we did

"Yes last night that's right, do you have anything you want to tell us about last night?" I asked Callie

"Yeah I do… I'm sorry I didn't think things would get out of control like that I just wanted to take Jude and make sure that he's okay nothing more than that" Callie said nervously and trying to act as normal as possible and not feel terrible

"What else do you want to say?" I asked

"I should've told you before doing anything" Callie said finally looking at me for just a second and now looked at my feet

"That's right you should've told us" I said Callie now had tearful eyes and was trying her best to stay strong. Her eyes held pain and guilt and I thought that she should know she was not responsible for everything

"Callie we're not blaming you for this you know that right love? Okay Brandon was there but it's not your fault that he went with you I was told that you told him not to come but he insisted and I am a cop that's my job you're not to be blamed for this okay?" I assured to Callie who had a tear slipping out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away because she didn't want us seeing her cry

"Okay and I'm sorry again" she mumbled but it was hard to understand but then I got what she said but now for the harder part I didn't know how to start

"There's something else" Lena said looking at how I was struggling to talk so she took over but Callie interrupted

"I know I know I was disrespectful in the morning I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you Stef I was just mad" Callie said

"But you know what Callie? In this house when we're mad we don't snap at people and run away from the problem we try to fix it together you can't just run away every time someone tells you something you don't like" Lena said and I nodded to make Callie know that what Lena is saying is right I was thankful Lena was here she does this better than I do

"Okay I'm sorry I'll try not to do it again" Callie said. Oh she was going to TRY which means that she might do it again she continued "Can I go finish my homework now?" She asked as she got up

"Yes you may" Lena looked at Callie and she was now making her way to the kitchen nook where she was sitting.

Callie's POV

I went to the nook, grabbed my stuff and headed to the backyard where I sat on the swing and lay my head on the side of the swing. I really miss my mom I wish she was here now none of this would've happened. I would still be happy and I would've never got abused and Jude would still be my little happy brother. I have a feeling that me and Jude would never be happy if we are still in foster care. Jude has like 6 years to go with foster care, but I won't let this happen we just have to live with it for two more years and then I'll age out of the foster system and I'll take Jude with me, I will look for a job from now so I can save up for living alone and taking care of Jude. I snap out of my own thoughts and remember that I have so much to catch up with in school since I missed lots of assignments. I find it very hard to concentrate especially when it comes to math I hate math and I suck at it. I always want to ask someone for help but I never do. I look out through the kitchen window and see Lena staring at me, she gave me a soft smile and I smiled back at her right away and broke the eye contact. I think she guessed I was struggling with what i'm doing because right away she got out and came to me.

"Can I sit beside you?" Lena asked as she looked at me. Something about her tells me that she's such an amazing person, I mean I know she won't abuse me not anyone in this family actually but I still have to be careful I made sure that all my answers are short and clear.

"Yeah, sure" I told her as she smiled and sat beside me and then she put her hand on my lap I flinched ' _Dammit'_ I thought ' _why does this have to happen every time someone touches me'_

"Uhm.. sorry I didn't mean to" Lena said right away

"No...uhm.. this is not your fault it's just me" I made it clear to Lena and I hoped she won't ask me any further questions but she did ask me

"What do you mean it's just you?" I stared at her but didn't say anything I didn't really know what to say it's just so hard to explain i'm pretty sure she knows but she just wants me to connect and express my feelings I then looked at her and said "nothing to worry about, sorry I gotta go to the bathroom" I rush to the door open it and go to the bathroom. I hate how I don't have any privacy whenever I do need privacy I just go to the washroom or something. I cover the toilet and sit on it and tears start slipping out of my eyes. ' _Why am I even crying this makes no sense'_ I think to myself. I really like that I can control myself in front of people and don't cry but sometimes it gets really hard that I have to go somewhere because I don't like crying with people around me. The memories flood in my brain when I hear a knock on the door. It's Jesus

"Hey can you get out please i'm about to pee my pants" I gather myself up, wash my face and then open the door.

"Oh hey sorry it's all yours now" I say. He rushed in the washroom and closed the door behind him. ' _SHOOT!'_ I have to go back to the backyard where Lena is so I can get my stuff and I shouldn't be that rude and leave her behind just like that. I hoped she had left, walking to the door and looking at her through I found her still sitting there with my math booklet on her lap. I wondered what Jude was doing and if he was okay all alone. I opened the door and started walking to her.

"Oh boy, I hated this unit when I was your age!" Lena said

"I know it's like the worst unit ever I hate it too and I just hate math in general" Oh my god, why did I slip this out of my freaking mouth how did I do this stupid mistake? Now she's gonna think that I am so stupid.

"Same actually math was my least favorite but I still did good in it, if you want some help I can help you if you're struggling with anything" Lena said while looking at me with the most sincere eyes ever. I feel like I started liking Lena and Stef but I can't get attached to anyone. The first day I came to the Fosters house Lena said that I was temporary so they didn't promise me anything stable. Getting out of my thoughts I had to reply to Lena and say something

"Uhmm.. Yeah sure i'll let you know thanks"

"You're welcome. I'll go inside then" Lena said

"Okay" I told her and then she left.

Lena's POV

I had this little tiny chit-chat with Callie which was mostly one sided. We have a long road ahead of us if we want to break Callie's shell and get her to open up and tell us how she's feeling. This girl is a good kid and I feel like i'm starting to like her. I went to the living room and saw Jesus and Jude playing on the xbox I liked the sight of them playing and debating over who had the more nice move in the game. Jude opened up more easily than Callie did but Callie suffered more than Jude since Callie got all the beatings and all the yelling instead of him. This girl was a fighter and a resilient girl, I felt bad for her and I wanted her to feel loved and safe just like Jude. I was trying to find Stef so I could talk to her about where the kids should sleep because they can't be sleeping on the couches all the time. I went to the kitchen and found her on the nook with her laptop working on something for work probably.

"Hey babe, what are you doing ?" I asked approaching her

"Oh hey, nothing much just boring work stuff" she told me not getting her eyes off the laptop.

"I was gonna ask where do you think the kids should sleep?"

"You mean Callie and Jude?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was thinking about it but I don't know if that's a good idea" Stef said

"What is?" I asked

"Maybe we can put Callie a bed in Mariana's room and then we'll put Jude a bed in Jesus's room" She said looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Well that's what I was thinking too because we don't really have any other choice, but now the hard part is how are we gonna tell Miss Thang?" I said

"Believe me that's what I was thinking about too! But she'll have to deal with it I mean they won't even stay forever so why make a problem out of it" Stef told me as she put her laptop aside and hugged me for what seemed like forever but I was the best thing that happened to me today. So this was the last day Callie and Jude will be sleeping on couches and tomorrow is a big day we will be moving things and stuff so we will all work together as one and since tomorrow was weekend I thanked god for that.


End file.
